deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Electro
Electro is a villain from Marvel comics. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Electro vs. Cole MacGrath *Sinister Six vs Deadly Six *Static Shock vs. Electro *Electro vs. Misaka Mikoto History Maxwell Dillon was just a lineman for the Consolidated Edison electric company in New York. While working on a power line, the bolt of lightning that struck him would forever change his life... He had survived and found that he could generate and control electricity. Then he turned to a life of crime and donned the green and yellow costume as Electro, becoming a recurring enemy of many Marvel heroes, including Daredevil, the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, and most of all, the amazing Spider-Man. Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: Maxwell Dillon *Height: 180.34 cm | 5'11" *Weight: 75 kg | 165 lbs *High School Graduate *Former Linesman and Electrical Enginee Powers & Abilities Electrostatic Energy Generation *Rate: 10,000 volts per minute. *Max storage capacity: 10,000,000 volts *Can control the amount he discharges *Can release the maximum storage capacity at once Lightning Bolt Projection *Speed: 150,000 feet per second, the speed of lightning *Maximum range: 100 feet *Maximum charge more than enough to kill a normal human *Electricity can be shaped into: **Whip **Tendril **Net Electromagnetic Propulsion *Can propel himself and glide over objects with great electrical potention, notably power lines *Speed: 140 MPH *Can create electrostatic bridges, though at higher power expenditure *Capable of flight, presumably at greater expenditure *Can even mimic Spider-Man's wall-crawling ability Electrical Detection *Can disarm alarms, control computers, and overload electrical systems *Controls through mental commands 'Electrical Touch' *Opponents risk electrocution by touching Electro at maximum charge Recharging *Can drain electricity from objects containing electricity *Can expend electricity indefinitely without diminishing personal reserves Enhanced Physique *Electricity augments strength, speed, and recuperative powers *Can press 500 pounds at max charge Metal Ionization *Can hurl magnetic objects *Can be used to spark petroleum in the fuel tank of a vehicle, causing an explosion Localized Magnetic Storms *Carbonizes air around him, trapping target in sheath of rock-hard electro carbon atoms Immunity to Electricity *Immune to effects of electricity *Cannot be electrocuted no matter what the voltage Lastly, one of the biggest changes that he can make to his body is to simply become electricity: Living Thunderbolt *Can convert his body into electricity and solid at will *Can travel through electrical wires and devices *Has even been able to travel through Spider-Man's webs *Can turn into huge humanoid creature made of electricity at max charge Feats *Occasionally has defeated Spider-Man *Once defeated Invisible Woman and Nate Grey *Founded the Emissaries of Evil *Near-unrivaled control over electricity and technology *Survived being sent into space by Thor Faults *Constantly defeated by Spider-Man and other heroes and villains *Sensitive to short-circuits with water at full charge *Occasionally outsmarted *Occasionally loses control over his powers due to his older age *Can no longer utilize heightened powers Quotes Electro vs. Cole MacGrath *''"And you look like a package-delivery boy. Who are you?"'' (to Cole after he makes fun of Electro's costume) Gallery Electro Ultimate Alliance 2.png|Electro in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Trivia *In Electro vs. Cole MacGrath, his character model was taken from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2. Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Technology users